Data can be presented in various ways. In some presentations of data, color is used to help represent data values. For example, a bar graph may use different colors to represent different values. A color map may be used to select colors to represent the data. The color map may include a range of colors placed in an order to represent the range of the data. For example, a monochromatic color map may range from a dark blue to a light blue. The dark blue may be used to represent a minimum value of the data and the light blue may be used to represent a maximum value of the data. Data values that fall in between the minimum and maximum values may be assigned shades of blue interpolated between the dark blue and the light blue. The resulting data presentation may allow a viewer of the presentation to more easily understand relative values of the data.